Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon Original Soundtrack 2
"Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon Original Soundtrack 2" is the official soundtrack of the second season of the Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon anime series. It was composed by Tatsuya Katou, who also composed the soundtrack for the first season. Tracklist Disc 1 #'The Fairy Kingdom, Dancing with You' (あなたと踊る妖精国家, Anata to Odoru Yousei Kokka) #'Hand Outstretched, Inviting to the Ring' (手を伸ばし輪に誘う, Te wo Nobashi Rin ni Sasou) #'Scorching Territory' (焦熱領域, Shounetsu Ryouiki) #'Even if it is Dark Ahead' (たとえ前が暗くても, Tatoe Mae ga Kurakutemo) #'Even if There are Obstacles' (たとえ邪魔されても, Tatoe Jama Saretemo) #'Uncoolness is Human Appeal' (格好悪さは人の好さ, Kakkou Warusa wa Hito no Yosa) #'I Will Not Forget' (忘れはしません, Wasure wa Shimasen) #'In the Midst of Lively Days' (賑やかな日々の中, Nigiyaka na Hibi no Naka) #'A Farewell Someday is Still in the Future' (いつかの別れは未来形, Itsuka no Wakare wa Miraikei) #'If You Think That is Alright' (それでいいと思っていたら, Sore de Ii to Omoteitara) #'Forced Reversal' (強制逆転, Kyousei Gyakuten) #'Taking the Hand, Leaving the Ring' (手を取って輪を出よう, Te wo Totte Rin wo Deyou) #'Hiding Determination' (決意を秘めて, Ketsui wo Himete) #'Dispatch in the Castle' (発信は城の中, Hasshin wa Shiro no Naka) #'The Chime Calls Out to My Heart' (鐘が私の心を呼んで, Kane ga Watashi no Kokoro wo Yonde) #'A Cheap Spirit is a High Score' (チープな意気は高得点, Cheap na Iki wa Koutokuten) #'‘Tis the Footsteps of Impending Fate' (迫る運命の足音よ, Semaru Unmei no Ashioto yo) #'Telling Her' (彼女に告げて, Kanojo ni Tsugete) #'Then if You Think That is Unpleasant' (それじゃ嫌だと思っていると, Soreja Iya da to Omotteiru to) #'Behavior Like the Morn' (振る舞いは朝のように, Furumai wa Asa no You ni) #'The Waiting Heart Wishes for Daybreak' (待つ心は夜明けを望む, Matsu Kokoro wa Yoake wo Nozomu) #'If We Are Together in Happiness and Pain' (楽も苦も共にするならば, Raku mo Ku mo Tomo ni Suru Naraba) #'Jud.' Disc 2 #'The Invincible Wind Blows' (無敵の風が吹き, Muteki no Kaze ga Fuki) #'Facing Off with Courage' (勇気もて立ち向かう, Yuuki Mote Tachimukau) #'The Howl is the Silver of the Moon' (咆哮は月の銀, Houkou wa Tsuki no Gin) #'The Gale is the Blackness of Shadow' (疾風は影の黒, Hayate wa Kage no Kuro) #'Save you from anything' #'White Flowers that Bloom in Happiness' (幸いに咲く白の花, Saiwai ni Saku Shiro no Hana) #'Reach, My Will' (意思よ届いて, Ishi yo Todoite) #'Discovering Strength' (力を見つけて, Chikara wo Mitsukete) #'Everything is not Futile' (何もかも無駄ではなく, Nanimokami Muda de wa Naku) #'At the End of Scorching Resolution' (烈火色の意地の果て, Rekka-iro no Iji no Hate) #'Diving in Without Hesitation' (躊躇い無く飛び込むのは, Tamerainaku Tobikomu no wa) #'Where Happiness Blooms' (幸いが咲ける場所, Saiwai ga Sakeru Basho) #'ZONE//ALONE (TV Size)' #'No One Wishes for Sadness (TV Size)' (悲しみは誰の願いでもない （TVサイズ）, Kanashimi wa Dare no Negai de mo Nai (TV Size)) #'Song of the Sky (TV Size)' (ソラノウタ （TVサイズ）, Sora no Uta (TV Size)) Bonus Tracks #'Song of Passage - Instrumental Version' (通し道歌 ・インストバージョン, Tooshi Douka - Inst. Version) #'The Road to Emotions - Instrumental Version' (感情の至る道・インストバージョン, Kanjou he Itaru Michi - Inst. Version) #'Song of Passage - Dance Instrumental Version' (通し道歌・ダンスインストバージョン, Tooshi Douka - Dance Inst. Version) #'Song of Passage - Whispered Version' (通し道歌・小声バージョン, Tooshi Douka - Kogoe Version) #'Song of Passage - Piano Solo Version' (通し道歌・ピアノソロバージョン, Tooshi Douka - Piano Solo Version) #'High Speed on the Rooftops - Instrumental Version' (加速の屋根上・インストバージョン, Kasoku no Yanejou - Inst. Version) #'If You Can Fly, You’ve Got Wings - Instrumental Version' (空を行けば翼があり・インストバージョン, Sora wo Yukeba Tsubasa ga Ari - Inst. Version) #'It’s Now that I Remember - Light Arrange Version' (今だから思い出す・ライトアレンジバージョン, Ima Dakara Omoidasu - Light Arrange Version) #'To Above the Horizon - Light Arrange Version' (境界線上へと・ライトアレンジバージョン, Kyoukaisenjou he to - Light Arrange Version) #'On the Path to Regret - Light Arrange Version' (後悔の届く道上へと・ライトアレンジバージョン, Koukai no Todoku Doujou he to - Light Arrange Version) #'The Road to Emotions - Light Arrange Version' (感情の至る道・ライトアレンジバージョン, Kanjou he Itaru Michi - Light Arrange Version) Category:Music Category:Albums Category:Songs and Soundtracks